


Handling breakup (not really)

by CarlBach



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlBach/pseuds/CarlBach
Summary: Two villains still in love, fighting each other while holding old grudges and secretly having fun.My really small version of how I see the period between "Bio-mech Venomous + Fink" and "Let's be forgiven" in the final episode.





	Handling breakup (not really)

There were long, mature ways of fixing things. Talking things through, trying to get back on track, saying sorry and making up, atoning for the past mistakes, but it was so... heroic, really. Too boring and too heroic for him, especially considering how energised he was after destroying that lifeless planet with Fink.

Besting Boxman, capturing him and tying him up, calling in the middle of the night to exchange some delicious mutual threats, trying to buy Boxmore back through shady economical schemes, for crying out loud... now, that was much more enjoyable and fitting. After all, did you really have to crawl back to someone instead of winning him back, especially while he was proving to be such a promising opponent? 

Well, Venomous was excited to find out, really, and to savour every second of it.

***

His ex-business partner was outrageous. Probably even more outrageous than those brats from Plaza under the wing of their mother hen Gar, and you had to be somewhere really low on Boxman's list to get there. And that alone... well, it just wouldn't be a problem if he didn't stay as fantastically ironic, incredibly witty and unbelievably hot as he was before. Before he turned into that Shadowy guy, at least.

And when you are torn apart between kissing someone and punching him, it may be really hard to decide which one you choose. Luckily, his ever-obedient robotic children did A LOT of his work for him and he wouldn't trust them with kissing Venomous, so his scorn and professional integrity weren't compromised any more than they already were. He didn't want to give this good-looking bastard any turf, especially not without any apologies.

He still hadn't forgiven him for that one time he BOTH destroyed the most of his robots and snatched crushing the Plaza from under his nose, and ALSO wanted to destroy the Universe. 

The part with the Universe was kinda vague, because Shadowy might have wanted something else, but it was hard to hear from all up there all down where he was then. And Universe with capital U sounded more dramatic, anyhow.

He lived for the drama, after all.


End file.
